Pokemon World
by DivergentPichu
Summary: My first story on fanfiction. hope you like it :) . Based of the events in team flares lair in pokemon x and y.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: i dont own pokemon. i dont think any fanfiction writers do...**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Pokespeech"_

(Spark's POV)

"Choose Wisely" Lysandre says. My eyes darted between the two buttons before me. one could destroy the Kalos region and maybe more, and the other could save millions of lives. I decided which button to pick and push it. Everyone goes quite. "Wrong!" Lysandre Yells and my heart stops. Lysandre suddenly says"Now the consequences BEGIN!". Two team flare scientists enter the room. One scientist holds a syringe of pale yellow liquid ,the other scientist just's pinned my arms behind my back to let the other inject me with the liquid. I scream passing out.

(Thunders POV)

Even though Spark told me and Shawna to stay behind and wait for her to get back, we didn't. Want to know why? Well we herd Spark screaming and ran to go see what was going on. When we got to where she was, we saw her passed out on the ground, with two team flare scientist nearby her. i ran in and grabbed her and whispered to Shawna to bring Spark somewhere safe while I take care of team flare.

(Spark's POV)

I woke up in a hallway next to Shawna, who woke up from her nap, and we looked at each other. "What?" I said when she just kept staring. "Uhh well..." She mumbles, "WHAT?" I said getting a little inpatient. She took a deep breath and quickly said"Well Calum and I heard you scream so we went to see what was going on and we found you passed out on the ground" she paused and took a breath "And so he told me to bring you somewhere safe so i did and now were here!" she took another breath and said "Also you have... wait never mind". "What?" i say for the third time. "You have pichu ears!" she blurts out. My eyes widen. "And a tail." she said "that didn't help" she mumbled. i passed (lol).

(Kat's (Sparks delphox) POV)

I was worried for my trainer. i haven't got to see her but i heard her scream. i hoped she would let me out of my pokeball soon. even though it's pretty nice in there. She finally let me out and I was confused of what I saw. _"Spark? is that you?"_ i said (of course) in pokespeech. _"Yeah"_ she said sadly. I was shocked. _'She responded to me!'_ I thought. "Spark." Shauna says._ "What"_ she accidentally says in pokespeech. "Why are you speeking pokespeech insted of english?" Shauna questions. Spark sighs, and then says "I told you already how did you forget?". Shawna facepalms.

Authors note: Turns out Spark is turning into a Pichu. that's why I named her Spark. Hopefully in the next chapter we will find out why Thunder has the name Thunder, and why is. Kat is named after my Delphox in my Bye (: .


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

DivergentPichu: Hi guys, welcome to my new chapt-

Mew: I'M HERE!

DivergentPichu: Like I was saying, welcome to my new chapter, I invited Mew.

Mew: (makes a psycic bubble and bounces around room) WEEEEEEEE!

DivergentPichu: Ok better start the story *whispers* before Mew eats my mouse thinking it's a Ratatta...

Mew: What Ratatta?

DivergentPichu:...

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"Pokespeech"

(Thunders POV)

I woke up in the middle of one of the many forest in Kalos, Spark is next to me. Why was I here? 'Oh ya I remember' I thought

~Flashback~

"Greeninja go!" I said while sending out the last of my pokemon, Lysandre made the rest faint. Like me he only had one pokemon, his Gyaradose. 'This is hopeless' I thought. that Gyradose looks pretty strong, way stronger than Greeninja. "Gyradose use dragon rage on both of them!" Lysandre yelled. "OH $#!%!" I screamed as I saw the beam of dragon energy heading towards us. When it hit me finally. I passed out (Mew: that's like the 3rd time someone passed out in this fanfic. DivergentPichu: SHUT UP!)

~Now~

"Crap they injected me two..." I said getting ticked as i felt two furry ears on my head. I think something bad happened to Shawna because shes not here. I woke up Spark to tell her.

(Sparks POV)

Thunder woke me up. I took one look at him and realized he had pikachu ears. 'We're doomed' I thought. "Spark, do you know where Shawna is?" Thunder asked. I thought for a moment, "She's at team flare's base." I answered. "Why? That's the worst place for her to be in right now!" He said shocked. "She got brainwashed before I left to get you." I said sadly then curiously asked "Wheres your Greeninja?". Thunder grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revieling that nothing was inside. he opened all of the other pokeball's, still nothing. Thunder cursed.

(?'s Pov)

"We found them" I whispered into my phone. "good job Ice, now bring them here". "Thanks boss, they will be at base soon."

Authors note:

DivergentPichu: Mew you had something to say.

Mew: I LIKE TRAINS! (train comes and carries Mew away)

DivergentPichu: OK good job. Will we find out who Ice and her boss are? Whats Shawna doing? And why is team flare turning everyone into pokemorphs?

Spark: Why so many questions?

DivergentPichu: Cause i'm the author, now get back in your story

Spark:... (teleports away)

DivergentPichu: BYE!


End file.
